


His Rightful Place

by Ribby



Series: Evil!Boromir [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: AU, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another for the "Different Decisions" challenge on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a>, and a followup to "Hollow Victory".  More darkness.  What, you're surprised? *grin*</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Rightful Place

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Different Decisions" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/), and a followup to "Hollow Victory". More darkness. What, you're surprised? *grin*

  
Aragorn took his rightful place, not in the throne of the Kings of Gondor, nor yet in the Steward's Chair; but at his master's feet, the thin chain of his leash rattling against the stone. Boromir's hand carded through his hair. He had long ago controlled his physical revulsion, but mentally he shrank from the gesture.  
He had made his choice, trusting to hope and what affection Boromir bore that it would be the right one. Hope had betrayed him, and affection likewise.  
There was no hope left for Men in this age, for Hope had given himself to Darkness.  



End file.
